


What were you doing in bed together?

by Phantomxlegend



Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [16]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Jason has obviously walked in on them cuddling before, Jason is a bit overprotective, Just give me Nico wearing Will's shirts I dare you, M/M, Nico is sarcastic, Sexual innuendos, solangelo, solangelo fluff, this is really stupid, will is a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23953912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomxlegend/pseuds/Phantomxlegend
Summary: Jason is sent to retrieve Nico when he doesn't show up for breakfast.  He finds Will and Nico in the Hades cabin in a bit of an odd situation.It's PG though I swear.  Sexual innuendo.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701808
Comments: 7
Kudos: 296





	What were you doing in bed together?

**Author's Note:**

> So, I ordered Trials of Apollo a few days ago, and it was supposed to come today. I was super excited. But then it got delayed, so here's this out of my grief and sadness. It's kind of stupid and based pretty much off that one vine where one dude goes and wakes up their friend or whatever. And the other dude pops up in the bed. I don't know enjoy. All characters are probably really OOC but Idk.

“Nico! Are you coming to breakfast?” Jason asked, knocking on the door to the Hades cabin. There was no answer from the other side, Jason frowned.

“I was told to come to get you for breakfast,” Jason said, knocking on the door again, “Your boyfriend will pitch a fit if you miss a meal Nico, I’m only doing this for your own good.”

When there was still no response from the other side, Jason sighed and shook his head, “you leave me no choice.” 

Jason hesitated briefly, before swinging open the door. The cabin was dark and gloomy as usual so the orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt on the floor immediately caught Jason’s eye.

In the bed, both Nico  _ and  _ Will were laying there. Will was shirtless—the shirt on the floor made a lot more sense now—and Nico was wearing Will’s normal flannel he wore over his Camp Half-Blood shirt, curled up to Will’s chest.

Jason silently thanked the gods that at least the two of them had pants on. Or, well, Will had shorts on, but that still counted.

“Oh. My. Gods,” Jason hissed, loud enough to startle the son of Hades awake. Nico groaned and looked over at the door groggily. When he spotted Jason—frozen in the doorway, his eyes wide with surprise—he shot up to a sitting position, whacking Will in the face in the process.

“JASON!” Nico exclaimed. If Will wasn’t already awake from being hit in the face, he was awake now. Nico quickly pulled the flannel closed around his torso self consciously, “what are you  _ doing _ ?”

“What?” Will muttered sleepily, sitting up, “oh, hi Jason.” Will rubbed his cheek.

“What are  _ you  _ doing?” Jason shot back, glaring at Will, “you better have a good explanation.”

Nico furrowed his eyebrows, “well,  _ obviously  _ we spent all night doing  _ dirty _ .”

“You guys had  _ sex _ ?” The color drained from Jason’s face. Will’s eyes widened with surprise.

“Wait! We did—What?” Will spluttered, looking over at Nico with a dumbfounded expression.

Nico groaned and rolled his eyes and muttered, “ _ blonds _ ,” Nico crossed his arms in front of his chest, partly to show how annoyed he was, and also because he didn’t have the time to button up Will’s flannel to cover his torso, “Of course we  _ didn’t _ , that was sarcasm. And Will what was that about? You were  _ there _ !”

“Oh yeah, Uhm,” Will laughed awkwardly, scratching at the back of his neck.

Jason glared at Will, he jabbed an accusing finger at him, “Solace, you, me, we need to talk.”

“Uh… sure, I guess…” Will at least looked a little frightened of the son of Jupiter.

“ _ Now _ ,” Jason grabbed Will and pulled him out of bed, Will stumbled a bit.

“Woah, wait, let me at least grab my shirt!” 

Jason paused for a second and let Will put his shirt on.

“Wait, no!” Nico scrambled out of bed, “I am  _ not  _ letting you talk to my boyfriend alone. I’d kind of like him back in one piece.”

“Aww thanks,” Will smiled at Nico, “I’m glad you don’t want me in pieces.”

“You will go to breakfast and sit with the others, I need to have a talk with your boyfriend,” Jason insisted.

“Nope, absolutely not, Jason I appreciate you as a friend but I draw the line,” Nico fumbled to button up Will’s flannel shirt, so he could at least maintain some decency.

Jason tried to glare at Nico, but Nico glared right back. Jason backed off pretty quickly.

“I don’t want you getting hurt Nico,” Jason said softly, then he turned to Will, “and I need to make sure  _ you  _ know what’ll happen to you if you hurt Nico.”

Will held his hands up defensively, “I’m not going to hurt him!”

“Jason, I appreciate that, but this is our relationship,” Nico’s expression softened, he took Will’s hand, intertwining their fingers, “I think I know how to handle myself.”

“I can disagree on that last bit,” Will chimed in, very unhelpfully.

Jason frowned, then pulled both Nico and Will into a small hug. Will was rightfully uncomfortable about it.

“I’m sorry,” Jason said as he pulled away, “I just need to make sure you two aren’t doing anything  _ indecent _ , you guys are fifteen and I know that you might want to take your relationship to a different—”

“JASON!” Nico coughed, his cheeks burning with embarrassment, “you’re not even that much older than us, you can’t talk.”

Jason laughed, “I know, I know, and I don’t think your dad would appreciate it either.”

“We won’t!” Nico exclaimed, “now get out, we’ll be down at breakfast in a bit.”

“I’ll take good care of Nico for you,” Will wrapped his arm around Nico’s shoulder and smiled.

“Will oh my gods,” Nico shook his head.

Jason chuckled, “I’ll see you at breakfast.”

“Don’t just burst into my cabin again though Jason, you’ll regret it the next time,” Nico warned.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Jason scratched the back of his neck awkwardly as he left the Hades cabin.

**Author's Note:**

> I hated how dirty that I did Jason in the beginning of this story, I tried to redeem him. Like I don't know how to write Jason at all but I hate this version so much. I already trashed another solangelo fanfic that I was gonna post but didn't even get to finish it. I guess this is why it's only legal for me to write solangelo at 1 am. Sorry that the characters might've been OOC. Also sorry for the Solangelo spam recently, oops. Anyway, thanks for reading and I Hope you enjoyed whatever this was.


End file.
